the_walled_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Papagaia
Papagaia are a medium sized Clan of Birdfolk known for their long lives, reclusive natures, and fascination with history and lore. Dwellers of the Deep Jungle Most Birdfolk live shorter lives than the average human. Papagaia are unusual in that they live for an average of around 150 years, with individuals sometimes living as long as 200 years. Conscious of their potentially long lives, Papagaia choose to live in isolation away from any enemies that might threaten them. Deep within the most remote parts of the Selva, Papagaia hollow out the tops of huge jungle trees, creating living towers for them to dwell in. Within their hidden hermitages Papagaia live out lives of quiet contemplation, not unlike the lives of monks or nuns. Their long lives lead to them shying away from other races or even other Clans of Birdfolk, in an attempt to keep their lives as free of dangerous conflict as possible. Keepers of Ancient Knowledge In addition to long life, Papagaia are also blessed with perfect memories. As followers of Melodinity they believe that their innate gifts were given to them by Ava, their goddess. They believe she has given them these gifts in order to preserve the knowledge of the world and ensure nothing is forgotten. To this end, Papagaia hermitages are absolutely filled with knowledge of all kinds. This includes written knowledge and books from other cultures, as well as thousands of 'SongStones' - magically imbued stones that hold songs of Birdfolk knowledge and culture. As Papagaia do not often venture out of their reclusive homes, they rely on outsiders to sell them the knowledge they covet. This is one of the only ways to be welcomed into a Papagaia nest, and one of the only reasons they will meet with outsiders. Papagaia do keep collections of gold and treasures to purchase rare records with, but more often they will want to trade for some secret hidden deep within their libraries. Collectors and Teachers Papagaia who leave their jungle nests tend to do so for two reasons - to collect a specific piece of knowledge, or to teach others. Occasionally while studying their records, Papagaia may find hints leading to another important piece of history or a missing piece of lore. If they cannot find an outsider willing to bring it to them, a skilled Papagaia adult will be sent instead. Usually an individual with experience either with weapons or with magic, the record hunter will leave the nest and only return when they have found what they seek. The other reason a Papagaia may leave is to tutor others, particularly other Birdfolk. As part of their holy mission from Ava, they believe it's vital to share the knowledge that they collect with the wider world. Papagaia are in high demand throughout the region for their skill at tutoring and there are always at least a dozen working with the richest denizens of Amaroth. Papagaia as Player Characters Ability Score: Dex +2, Int +1 Speed: 25’ walking, 35’ flying Size: Medium 4-8’ Weight: 80 - 100 pounds Other - Long Life: Birdfolk from the Papagaia clan are unusually long-lived for Birdfolk. They live for an average of around 150 years, with individuals sometimes living as long as 200 years. Eidetic Memory: Papagaias have perfect recall and can accurately recall anything they have seen or heard. AAAAAAAA: The Papagaia screams in a 15’ cone. Each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a Constitution saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your Proficiency Bonus. On a successful save, the creature is deafened for one round. On a failed save, the creature is also stunned until the end of your next round. Creatures who cannot hear you automatically pass this save. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or Long Rest. Diet: Papagaias are omnivorous. Languages: Pidjin, Avian, one other of choice Category:Races